


You better buckle up

by lsians_x



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Hyunwoo is already a graduate and Kihyun is in his senior year, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Without Condom, but anyway I'll go down with this ship, oh and btw there's also a brief mention of hyungkyun because in this au they're a thing, why am I such a sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsians_x/pseuds/lsians_x
Summary: Kihyun has just come back from his college trip to Paris and well, apparently he missed Hyunwoo more than he thought.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	You better buckle up

**Author's Note:**

> so for making me write this sin I mostly blame my best friend and the existence of Monsta Truck... thank you.
> 
> just a brief explanation: the au came out from a collab written privately by me and my bff Pepper_m3at (btw check out her fics they're amazing!!) and well, I just fell for this au and I happen to write one-shots for it  
> and in this fic, Hoseok and Hyunwoo are the graduates, Kihyun and Minhyuk are in their senior year and Hyungwon, Changkyun and Jooheon are in their second year
> 
> that's all what I wanted to say, now enjoy the sin 'v'

Kihyun left the plane and looked around. It was already evening but when you raised your head up at the sky, you couldn't see any stars. Dark and cloudy, and yet quite enigmatic… The man licked over his lips and followed other people who were bumping into him, since all he was doing at the moment was standing still and staring at the sky.

His head was a mess - he had just come back from Paris, where college students went for a trip for about two weeks. A lot of things happened, leaving Kihyun dizzy and full of overflowing emotions. However, he couldn't say he had no fun. He spent a lot of time with Minhyuk and Jooheon, with Hyungwon and Changkyun too - but they seemed to be mostly focused on each other.  _ No wonder, they're a couple. If I was there with Nunu… _ And then the realization hit him. He missed Hyunwoo a lot during all those days. He already wished to melt in the other man's arms, look into his eyes with affection, shower him with kisses...  _ and maybe even go further. Much further.  _ Tips of Kihyun’s ears burnt red at the thought.

As he entered the airport and went through all necessary procedures, he noticed a caramel-skinned man, waving at him and smiling cheerfully, squinting his eyes in his characteristic way. Kihyun immediately ran into Hyunwoo’s arms and spinning around together in this warm embrace, he rubbed his knee between the other man’s thighs. A strong blush decorated Hyunwoo’s cheeks but his enthusiasm didn’t evaporate.

“Hello, darling!” Kihyun almost exclaimed and as he imagined, he looked into Hyunwoo's eyes with affection. "How much on a scale from one to "holy shit" did you miss me?"

The other man laughed, visibly amused. He felt so warm, finally seeing Kihyun after almost two weeks of separation. Even though it wasn’t that long, it seemed for him to last an eternity. "I guess it's even more than just "holy shit", you know," Hyunwoo admitted in the end. He took his boyfriend's luggage in one hand and the other man's hand with the other one, intertwining their fingers.

"Good because I can literally say the same," Kihyun nodded as they were leaving the airport. The cold wind hit their faces mercilessly when they finally went outside and they strengthened their holds on each other's hands. 

They didn’t exchange a word while heading to Hyunwoo’s car but they didn’t need to do it anyway. Kihyun had a feeling as though they were able to communicate with each other in their minds, or with gestures they shared - and glancing at the dark, cloudy sky again, he felt grateful for having Hyunwoo right by his side.

It wasn’t any different when they finally took seats in the car and fastened their seatbelts. At first, silence fell after they shut the door. But then, a deep sigh left Hyunwoo’s mouth as he turned the key and the vehicle started, roaring pleasantly.

“So in general, how was the trip?” He asked in that soft voice of his while leaving the parking. Kihyun laughed quietly at memories from the visit in Paris, all of them: joking around with Minhyuk, taking photos with Jooheon, feeding his curiosity along with Hyungwon and Changkyun, lots of drawings and inspirations written down… And also, some conversations with Hyunwoo on the chat. Very interesting ones.

“It was wonderful, although I wished you’d been there with me,” Kihyun began, reaching with his hand to touch Hyunwoo’s one, holding the steering wheel. Then, moving his fingers through the other man’s arm and shoulder, he continued: “I had lots of fun. And all those pics I showed you don’t even depict accurately how actually nice Paris is. But only in places where there are lots of tourists. That doesn’t change the fact, though, that I want to go there with you again.”

“Ah, yes, the photos… You’re such a good photographer. I think I’ll never cease to be amazed,” Hyunwoo nodded. He didn’t look at Kihyun since he had to focus on the road but managed to respond.

“To be honest, conversations with you were my favourite moments of those days,” Kihyun admitted shamelessly and his hand moved lower, along Hyunwoo’s side, only to find its place on the other man’s thigh. The latter’s face flushed red at the touch and he had to try his best not to get distracted. After all, they didn’t need an accident on their way home.

“R-really? Well, they indeed were a nice treat at the end of an exhausting day.” Hyunwoo bit on his lower lip and his fingers clenched on the steering wheel. The feeling was overwhelming, in fact, and it seemed too difficult for him to keep his mind straight.

“Of course. Especially…” Kihyun’s tone changed suddenly, from cheerful and carefree one to, well, quite seductive one. His voice went lower - and definitely sexier. It was driving Hyunwoo crazy, as if it wasn’t enough that he was already driving. “Especially one convo. You remember it?” He asked, brushing his fingers through the other man’s thigh.

Hyunwoo swallowed audibly. “Well, every convo with you is memorable. Every single one is meaningful to me. W-why?”

“Oh come on,” Kihyun rolled his eyes and the hand grabbed the thigh. Hyunwoo gasped at the gesture and held his breath for a moment.  _ It feels so intense. Why is he like this? _ , a thought ran through the man’s mind. Kihyun, however, seemed unbothered, holding the hand in the same place. “You probably know what I mean…”

“Fuck, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo cursed under his breath. The truth was, he knew what it was all about, and what his boyfriend had on his mind. However, a peculiar dilemma still stuck at the back of his head: should he mention it or act oblivious and tease Kihyun?

A great relief arrived when soon, they reached their destination, parking under Hyunwoo’s house. The engine stopped roaring and silence fell again - but not for long. Because when the driver leaned towards Kihyun, he asked quietly: “Okay, what do you want?”

The other man, sitting on the passenger’s seat, blinked his eyes rapidly and directed his gaze at Hyunwoo, and a strong blush decorated his cheeks. Still keeping his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, he licked over his lips. But in the end, mentioning that whole thing, their dirty conversation from a few days ago, might be worth it all, right?

“Nunu, you know, I just…” His voice vibrated slightly, this time it was Kihyun who was driven crazy. Feeling the other man’s breath on his own lips always managed to do it. “I just missed you a lot.”  _ Especially on my lips. And my chest, my stomach, my thighs… And inside of me. _

The street light was sneaking into the car and bathed their faces in yellow color, as they were staring into each other’s eyes with small sparks of lust. Kihyun swallowed and licked over his lips, trying to keep his heart at peace - which wasn’t that easy; it was pounding furiously and the vision of them getting rid of that longing accumulated in them didn’t make things any better. Hyunwoo felt quite the same, though at this point he realized that fighting for peace inside of him was like fighting a pointless battle.

That’s why he decided not to hesitate anymore and he carefully grabbed Kihyun by hips, only to drag the other man closer to him and place him on his own lap. They had to struggle a little bit, to make it possible, but it was worth it as soon as they fell into the sea of seemingly endless kisses, full of emotion, longing, affection, but also desire burning like fire. Leaving them out of breath, numb in their abdomens… after a moment also making them touch with their groins. And even though it was Kihyun who did it, he gasped into the kiss, craving more and more. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s hair lustfully, making their lips clash in next wave of those caressing gestures, this time driving them both extremely crazy. The other man, though, couldn’t resist either, as he undid Kihyun’s coat quickly to brush through his sides with hands. A small shiver ran through the man’s spine, and when a moment later he felt passionate kisses on his neck, he couldn’t help but release a quiet sigh, throwing his head to the side and leaning back…

And it was the worst thing he could do at the moment. His back pressed the horn and a loud honk followed, breaking the silence and peaceful atmosphere in the area. Kihyun jumped, hearing the signal, and both men froze for a moment, scared as hell. Because, what if somebody called the police, or just left the house to see what happened? It would be almost humiliating, and definitely embarrassing. How would they explain themselves? That they just wanted to casually have sex in the car? As if they didn’t have a house and a bed. ( _ But in the car it’s more thrilling, _ thought Kihyun.)

So they waited. It lasted probably one minute, maybe even less, sitting and staring blankly somewhere behind each other, but later they just blinked rapidly and looked into each other’s eyes. At this point, Kihyun’s ears were already on fire.

“Gosh.” He mouthed, still startled a little bit. “I’m really sorry…” He looked down and nibbled on his lower lip.

“You know what,” Hyunwoo began and sighed quietly, “maybe we should move to back seats. No horns on our way then.” He suggested and sent Kihyun a reassuring smile, as he grabbed the other man’s chin and moved his head up, to catch the eye contact again.

They didn’t need to say anything more. They left the car for a moment, only to close the front door and climb onto back seats. Having shut the door, they sat down next to each other and their lips met again, gradually becoming swollen because of so many kisses. Suddenly, Kihyun gripped on Hyunwoo's scarf and leaning back, he pulled the other man with him, at the same time trying his best not to break the moment - at least not that quickly.

Bearing in mind that it wasn't that warm outside, Hyunwoo didn't undress Kihyun fully, he actually had the audacity to slide his hands under the other man's sweater, stroking his chest and hooking on his nipples with fingernails. Kihyun shivered slightly, muting a quiet moan into the kiss, and it was even worse when he felt a knee subtly pressing on his groin. Feeling out of breath, he broke the kisses eventually.

"God, Nunu, why are you like this?" He panted as he threw his head back, feeling that his pants were slowly getting tighter. Hyunwoo only smiled at the reaction, and pressed his knee against the (already) erection again.

"Somebody has to," he commented and laughed quietly, then showered Kihyun's neck with kisses, a few of them leaving burning red marks on the pale skin. "I missed you too, Kiki," he muttered between the kisses.

No matter what, Kihyun enjoyed it but the fact that the erection in his pants hurt distracted him successfully. He wanted so bad to get rid of it so with one hand, he grabbed a handful of Hyunwoo's dark hair, pressing the other man's face to his own neck. With the other hand, he took the man's hand by its wrist and led it down on his own crotch, rubbing the huge caramel-colored palm against it. He shut his eyes and moaned shamelessly at the touch, and his breath sped up significantly.

However, Hyunwoo didn't mind it at all. Moreover, he decided to go even further, more than Kihyun could ever imagine: he undid the other man's trousers and with no hesitation, he put the hand into the pants. And apparently, for Kihyun it was too much. At least at the moment.

"N-Nunu…" He whimpered, as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. "Why are you torturing me like that," he whined but it seemed not to make Hyunwoo stop what he was doing. After all, it was him who caused it.

"Oh?" A short sound left Hyunwoo's mouth, raising his head up. He looked into Kihyun's eyes, which seemed to blaze with desire but in a slightly different way than his own. "I just love your reactions," he confessed and wore a pure smile, totally not suiting his words.

Kihyun's ears and cheeks were burning red, and he twitched down there, feeling the big hand grabbing his manhood and stroking it thirstily. He bit on his lower lip, since nibbling would be an understatement, only to let out a loud moan a moment later. It wasn't even an actual thing yet but his mind was gradually getting dizzy.  _ He deserves nothing but revenge. _ And with that thought on his mind, he did almost the same to Hyunwoo like the other man did to him.

Almost, because to make things much more fun, Kihyun wetted his fingers with his own saliva before they touched the other man's cock. But how pleased Hyunwoo was, making him shiver.

"Fuck, Kihyun," he cursed again under his breath and closed one eye. His lips parted as he uncontrollably, as if it wasn't him doing that, he made a single thrust into Kihyun's fist.

"That was extremely sexy of you," Kihyun purred and stuck his tongue out slightly, then pressed on the tip of Hyunwoo's manhood with the wet thumb. The view of his man making all those expressions and going vocal turned him on even more.

"Uh, you know what's even sexier?" Hyunwoo whispered in a raspy voice and leaned closer, but only a little bit. His boyfriend's heart started pounding. "You on your stomach. Could you?" He asked and twirled his finger in the air, the gesture meaning that Kihyun had to turn around - which he eventually did.

_ Oh my god. So he actually remembers. _ Such a thought ran through Kihyun's mind while turning around. He actually didn't lay down, it would be too uncomfortable, but he kept himself on his knees and hid his face in the blanket lying nearby, which Kihyun brought closer to himself. And it was such a good decision because feeling his buttcheeks spreading and his entrance slowly covering with saliva was like heaven. He moaned into the fabric and his muscles flexed, and it felt even more intense when the tongue went inside of him.

"Nunu, I adore you so much," he whispered loudly as he raised his head up and clenched fists on the blanket.  _ Why haven't we tried it earlier… _

But Hyunwoo didn't say a word, too focused on making Kihyun feel good, in which he undoubtedly succeeded. All he could do was to purr in satisfaction, sweet sounds the other man was making reaching his ears.

However, all the fun didn't last long and as soon as Hyunwoo left Kihyun, the other man groaned in impatience, his erection throbbing.  _ And what? _ He thought and frowned. Little did he remember, though, that the fun actually hadn't ended yet. Because his boyfriend slid his trousers and pants down his legs, to the ankle level, and sat down next to him, who was still kneeling miserably.

"Now you can sit on me, Kiki. I mean, my lap," he said in the most innocent tone possible.  _ How does this man manage to say such kinky things so purely? It's impossible, he's impossible _ , Kihyun thought but didn't remark it out loud. Obediently, he moved from his knees, struggling a bit but then looked at Hyunwoo… and finally realized what the other man meant. But it wasn't really surprising; instead, he totally took off his trousers and pants and used the opportunity at its fullest.

He embraced Hyunwoo by his neck, licked over his lips and kissing the other man passionately, he slowly moved down with his hips, letting the man slide inside of him and brushing against the fabric of his shirt with his bare erection.

This time, they decided not to go slow for long. At first it was needed just to get used to the feeling but Kihyun sped up remarkably after a moment or two. It was even better without the "latex distraction", as he usually called it, and Hyunwoo didn't mind it as well. In fact, feeling Kihyun so well was so arousing, to the point where he couldn't hold himself back and grabbed the other man's buttcheek, then clawed it deeply.

"Nunu!" Kihyun gasped, feeling those fingernails digging into his skin. Not that he didn't like it… "More, please," he actually mouthed. And definitely, he didn't have to repeat his request.

Everything felt so overwhelmingly good, making Kihyun's mind blank. That was what he had fantasies about while on the trip, and a few of the things that he mentioned to Hyunwoo during their chatting time every evening. And the other man, to be honest, might have thought the same - but the fact was, nobody had a clue what exactly was going on in Hyunwoo's mind.

"Kihyun," he began, helping his man keep the pace and brushing his lips through the other man's ones as he was speaking, "you're so hot and beautiful, I love you so much." He confessed it on one breath, then ran into the next wave of kisses, at the same time not letting Kihyun respond in any way.

Or maybe letting him do that: with another moan into the kiss.

It wasn't long as well, until they reached the climax almost together, with a smile on their faces and their eyes squinted, as they touched with their foreheads and cupped each other's faces.

"I wanted you so bad. It was way too long separation," Kihyun said and laughed softly, to which Hyunwoo did the same. Now droplets of sweat on their temples were sparkling yellowish because of the street light pouring into the car.

"Same here," Hyunwoo agreed and nodded with no hesitation. He went out of Kihyun and massaged the clawed buttcheek softly, just to make sure it wouldn't hurt that much later.

"But now," Kihyun began and slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "could we go home? It's a bit cold here and I'll get sick to the point that my ass will start fucking sneezing."

Hyunwoo couldn't help but giggle at the other man's words. Even though they sounded serious, their choice made everything way more amusing. Though he gently pushed Kihyun onto the place next to him and handed him his trousers and pants.

"Then put it on again, and I'll come back in a moment."

When Hyunwoo came back, he bride carried Kihyun home. Treating him like the biggest treasure.


End file.
